1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to bottles, and more particularly to bottle cap devices for fitting within the mouths of bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of background, bottles, canteens, and other such vessels for containing water or other fluids most often are equipped or formed at their mouth or opening with internal or external threads for threadably receiving a cap and thereby selectively opening or closing the bottle. In the case of such threaded caps, two hands are basically required to open or close the bottle—one to hold the bottle and one to operate or twist the cap—typically taking on the order of five seconds or more to screw or unscrew the cap. In alternative arrangements, a drinking straw or other such opening is provided within or through the cap for sucking fluid from the bottle, but this can limit the rate of consumption and potentially creates other hygiene issues. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.